


Autumn leaves

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Autumn, M/M, i love them and i dont know tags at all help, playing in the leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a chilly, autumn day is the perfect day for a leaf fight.





	Autumn leaves

A cold autumn afternoon, Tetora Nagumo spent his time raking leaves from the yard. His movements were nice, sweeping the leaves into a pile. Even if the weather was cold, his body felt on fire, and so he took a break. Leaning against the rake, he took out hisphone from his back pocket, swiping across to see his messages. He did not hear someone sneaking up on him, until the last minute.

“Wh-” Tetora gasped, as that same someone jumped on him, bringing them both into the pile of leaves that _used_ to be neat.

“Hinata!” Tetora groaned, sitting up and looking over to where the ginger was laughing, happily making leaf angels. Hinata realized how serious Tetora was, and sat up, bringing a few leaves to stick in his hair, and to his pink sweater.

  
“Whoops, sorry, I didn’t rea-” Hinata began, rubbing the back of his head, until Tetora let out a chuckle, taking up some leaves into his hands and throwing them at Hinata. Hinata blinked, and at that moment, Tetora knew this would be a leaf fight he couldn’t win. Hinata’s serious expression turned all too mischievous, as he, too, piled leaves into his hands. Tetora started to frantically collect leaves, to counter Hinata’s next attack.

  
“Take this! Die, Die~!” Hinata shouted, throwing himself with the leaves onto Tetora, causing them to roll into the dead leaves more. Tetora let out a defeated cry, giving in so easily to his boyfriend. The two of them stayed like that, a bunch of bubbly giggles escaping their lips, until one of their neighbors swung their window open, yelling at them to be quiet.

  
“Sorry!” Tetora apologized, bowing, but their neighbor had already shut their window. He looked back down at Hinata, who had a smile on his face still. Tetora reached his hand to Hinata, and Hinata took it, helping himself up. The two of them decided on heading back inside for some hot chocolate, and some much needed cuddling, Hinata skipping happily inside, with leaves still attached to his sweater and hair.

**Author's Note:**

> aa i love tetsuhina a lot... i really think they'd piss off their neighbors playing in the leaves thoughJKGHJDG


End file.
